True Love's First Kiss
by derulovers
Summary: When friendship between an artist and their dancer becomes more, hidden emotions are released. What could go wrong? Oh wait, you have to be single first, right? ooops. Enjoy Derulo fam! IG @derulovers


As the wind blew her long locks, he could not help but gaze at her incredible figure. He had never before seen a woman who could have breasts and hips so luscious. When he saw her, with her rare gaze, he was hypnotized and in all honesty, wanted to try that. He didn't think it could be more than a one night stand. But her appearance was so different and striking, knowing she wanted him was alright pleased him. She turned to him and placed her lips against his, and smiled. He smiled back. As she continued to gaze at the waves, Jason could not help but daydream. They had been together for sometime now, but he could never connect with her in an emotional level that did not involve his sexual desire. For him, the sex was great, so what could be the problem? Every day that passed, each conversation they had remained very general. She had her own life, her own plans, her own priorities. It didn't bother Jason much, except he felt as if they lived in two different worlds that didn't really mix. The trip to Mexico was fun, real fun, but once they were back to their normal routines, that desire of spending time together wasn't needed. As they said their goodbyes at LAX, She wrapped her bony arms around him and pressed herself against him. He kissed her forehead and said,"I got rehearsals today at 3, you can come by if you'd like babe", she smiled and shouted, "Maybe, I'll let you know!". His black sleek party bus was already parked ready for his arrival.

Arriving to rehearsals he immediately was greeted by a slight shove, it was Jeremy. "Whats up man? How was Mexico?", Jason grinned and said the view was absolutely beautiful and began explaining how great the water felt. Meanwhile in the distance there was the distinct sound of voices from two girls. Monica came in laughing while Ragon followed along with Valentine. They all came in and began stretching on the ground together. Jeremy turned on some music, while Jason came to greet them all and join in. Monica, with her poofy curly hair, that was astonishingly shiny, gave a full smile at him and a wave, while she eyed Jeremy walk towards her. Valentine wearing a vibrant yellow shirt, fist bumped him while he casually began stretching his arms up in the air. Jason scanned the room and licked his lips as he sat down, when he felt someone lightly squeeze his bicep. It was Ragon. He could not help but blush and give her a big smile. She gazed back at him with a closed smile, as she flipped her hair to the side to look down and then right back at him. Although Jason had always viewed her as a good friend, he could not help but look into her blue eyes and imagine how it would feel to embrace her. He eyed her down and looked at her curves, when suddenly, Jeremy abruptly began the routine and Jason forgot about the visions he was beginning to have. After all, she had a boyfriend. As they began learning the new choreography, Jason would stop and observe the girls as they worked on their solos. He admired Ragon's long legs and realized that he had never noticed how perfectly they moved with the music. She moved her body like a goddess who had full control of what she wanted. He found it to be so sexy. He stared at her in awe and did not realize how he gripped his chin as a way to hold himself back from losing control. All of a sudden his pocket began violently vibrating, he snapped out of his daze and looked down at his phone. It read; Sorry babe, I won't be able to make it, maybe next time. He clicked the screen off and continued dancing. Once rehearsal ended, Jeremy and Monica snuck off and Valentine laughed and picked up his things as he walked towards the locker room, with his soaked yellow shirt. Ragon stayed back because she wanted to practice her solo one more time. Jason sat down in the back and began to wipe the sweat off of his chest. He held the sweat rag to his face and watched Ragon move her body in ways he felt were hypnotizing. He had seen Ragon dance for years, he remembered her audition and how she blew him away with her charisma. Ragon turned to Jason and asked him for his opinion. Jason stumbled in his words and stammered, "W-wow..that was..that was really good Ragon" she smiled and sat down next to him. He didn't know what else to say. "I bet Mexico was fun, huh?" she exclaimed as she let her hair down. "Yeah it was relaxing" he said in a voice, not exactly full of enthusiasm. "CJ and I don't really go anywhere, he always is somewhere else ya know." she said as she took off her shoes. "Yeah touring with Bieber must be something" they looked at eachother and laughed. "Alright haha, well I guess I gotta go change," Jason looked at her and nodded as he watched her walk away. Moments later, he lifted himself and made his way to the locker room.

As he drove home that night, he couldn't help but think of all the previous conversations he has had with her. He began to realize that their conversations were usually only about choreography and minor things like, hey can you do that instead or try this? He did notice however, that they had always shared bits and pieces of their relationships together when they were alone. He could not remember which of them had started that trend but he really liked it. He enjoyed telling her details about his life, especially while they had time to waste touring in Europe. He wasn't sure if she really cared or not, but she always seemed to make him feel better. He could not help but smile as he sped passed a stop sign, thinking about how beautiful her silhouette appeared, lit by the moonlight of the sky that came in through the windows of the bus. The next morning he and his girlfriend had planned to meet up for breakfast. As she stirred her yogurt and nuts together, she began talking about her plans for the day. Jason nodded and sipped on his protein shake. Once she was finished, he held out his hand to her and was planning on opening up to her in a new way. Jason had been wanting to have a more fulfilling relationship with her. He knew that they didn't know much about each other, but he really wanted to give it a real try. Midway through thought, he saw that her phone was out and next thing you know she was snapchatting her meal. Jason just sat there, waiting for her to come back to their conversations. He smiled because he thought it was cute, but he realized that she was going to continue lollygaggin and ignore him. He tried to get her attention, but her only response was "Give me a second.". Finally she got up and dismissed herself. Frustrated, Jason stood up and walked straight out the door, got in his car, and went to rehearsals. He pulled up to the driveway grabbed his workout bag and headed for the side door. Once inside he turned left and walked down the long hallway to change. It was quite warm in the dance studio, so Jason grabbed the ends of his white t-shirt and lifted it up over his head as he walked into the locker room. The shirt was halfway up his body and his muscles began to flex and you could see his biceps flexing through his sleeves, making it an effort to remove. Jason placed his shirt on the bench and as his vision focused, he saw blonde hair turn away from where he was standing. Now in a muscle shirt, he made his way out the locker room and saw Ragon sitting down on her phone. No one else had arrived yet.

"Hey", he said in that real sexy voice guys tend to have when they first wake up.

"Hi" she replied as Jason cleared his throat.

"How are you?",

"I'm fine... you're here early, that's new", she looked at his arms.

"Yeah, I wasn't really feeling breakfast, so I figured I'd come early". He eyed her lips as she responded.

"Well at least now we have sometime to catch up, it's like we never bond anymore, now that you are a taken man" she said, but quickly bit her lip, wondering why the hell she said that.

"What do you mean? You have Cj"

"I guess I do, but its like, he is never there for me anymore. It's like I'm alone, even when he is there. Its beginning to take a toll on me"

"I feel ya, my girl can be pretty absent too, that's actually why I'm here early"

A silence began to fill the room, not an awkward one, but one of understanding and sympathy. Jason sat down on the leather couch the team had picked out together. It was roughly nine feet long and was the comfiest couch he had ever owned before. Funny thing is, Ragon picked out the color; red. Ragon saw him sit, and decided sitting down casually could mend what she began. She ran her fingers through her hair before she said in such a soft voice, "Jason?"

"Yeh?" he responded, while thinking about how she bit her lip.

"I-I-I really like talking to you." she played this in her mind, but didn't realize how childish this would sound out loud.

He smiled but was a bit confused, "I like talking to you too Ragon, you really get me sometimes, especially when I feel no one else really understands"

She saw him with his back bent over, sitting only a few inches away. She couldn't bare the distance. She wanted more, she wanted passion, she wanted him. She did. She knew she couldn't have him. He had a girlfriend, she had Cj. It would be wrong. Moments slipped pass and she watched him look up to her, and they shared a moment. A moment like no other.

"Ragon?"

He looked at her with his dark brown eyes, soft yet strong gazing at her. His lips ever so chapped, but so delicious. His tongue lightly moisturizing them. His eyebrows perfectly shaped, and slightly bent to show his emotion. His hair was out, just the way she liked it. His hand was on his lap facing her. She could see his chest popping from his tight shirt. His arms so strong and his skin so smooth. His aroma was so satisfying, so damn good. How can anyone be so sexy? How? She looked at his freshly trimmed beard that drove her ovaries crazy. She had always wondered what it would feel like to feel it brush against your face as you embraced him. Just the thought of his smile, made her heart race. In the past she would stare at it, but now she knew that that was odd. It would give away her feelings. CJ was a great guy, but he didn't fulfill what Ragon needed in her life. Their relationship was going nowhere. She knew that enough time has gone past, that Jason could be that guy. The guy she dreamed would laugh with her, grow with her, and never grow tired.

She planned on responding verbally, but without wasting another second she pushed her chest forward and closed the gap between them. She met his lips with hers and it was everything she imagined it would be and better. Soft, warm, strong lips that surround hers like clouds. She felt him lean in, and she took a gasp of air and felt him place his hand on her chin encouraging her to come closer. Ragon could taste him forever. She licked her lips and as he came in for more, she greeted his mouth with her soft wet tongue. He engaged with passionately rubbing his strong tongue against hers. She felt so good she could not help let out a moan of relief. Jason found that to be such a turn on. He wrapped his arms around her perfect waist and placed her on top of him and adjusted his body. Now Ragon had her legs wrapped around his waist on the radiating red couch. Her blonde locks were like barriers from the outside world. In her new world it was just her and Jason. At this moment all she knew was that she loved the sensations she was experiencing. Jason was in a trance he could not explain. He knew it was wrong, but it felt so right. The thought of letting Ragon slip from his grip frightened him, so instead he gripped her thighs and stroked her entire body with his firm hands. She felt all kinds of sensations run up and down her spine. She could not help but place her hand on his weakness. As she glided her hand down his abs, she could feel him breathing. He started to lick her neck when she finally wrapped her fingers around his hard cock. "Mmmmm yes" he moaned. She leaned in his ears and whispered, "You like that?" Jason looked deep into her eyes, as if to look for reassurance. She responded by shoving her face onto his and began kissing him in a way she had never done before. "I want you, Jason" he heard her say. "I want every part of you". He then looked into her eyes and said, "I've been blinded and fooled to think I want something I thought I needed. But I now realize, what I have wanted for so long, was here all along. It's you Ragon. I want you. Only you" Ragon smized at him and hugged Jason with so much desire. She leaned in to kiss him, and he pulled her closer, closer, closer. Only, close wasn't close enough. They filled each other with each other's love and where in such a gaze, time didn't seem like it existed. Dazed, Jason knew he wanted to get all of her and she knew she wanted every inch of him too, but they both knew that they wanted it to take place somewhere that reflected their newly discovered love. Somewhere where they could embrace their bodies and allow them to settle deep inside each other. Deep. Holding back has never been harder than it was for them at this moment. Nothing has been the same between them ever since.

When she would dance with him, the passion was radiating, but before it just seemed like choreography all for the show. Repeatedly feeling these passionate sensations, had gotten her to fantasize about them being in an actual relationship, where she can actually put her body up against him. Never in a million years did she ever feel that he would think of her in the same way. After all, she was just a dancer from Nashville. What would Jason want with a nobody? But she now knows she was wrong, he wanted her just as much as she wants him. What could go wrong? They've been close for so long, she knew him so well and he knew her so well. It was as if they were perfect for eachother. No wonder she would refuse to go looking for a new job, because she knew she loved spending time with him, and could not see herself without him. Destiny brought them together, and she was willing to do anything to keep this magic alive. She's never felt this way before, not ever, not even with CJ. This newly found love with Jason is exactly what she has been searching for. Ragon and Jason both knew what they had to do, to let this love flood their lives.

It all seemed a fairytale. Everything about it felt so right, she forgot about her worries and so did he. Seconds later an abrupt door shut, and Valentine walked in. "Uh-I-um-sorry." he stammered as he turned back. Jason pulled away with a grin and looked at Ragon. He reached for her hand as she sat next to him. Their fingers fit in such a way, Ragon believed he was the missing piece to her puzzle. Valentine opened the door again, now accompanied by the rest of the gang, "Who's ready to get moving?" Jeremy exclaimed.

Created by IG derulovers


End file.
